


Eye of Newt

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For dwarvesandtheirblogger.</p><p>
  <a href="http://askboxmemes.tumblr.com/post/31099194023/even-more-drabbles">
    <em>"Leave a “<strong>Drink Me</strong>” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about characters drinking, alone or with each other."</em>
  </a>
</p><p>Dean watches Bobby and Sam drink together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of Newt

Sam hardly ever gets drunk. He drinks socially all the time, but it's rare for him to down enough to get sloppy. If he's worrying about something or really upset, he might go for the bottle, but he only lets go around people he trusts. He gets sloppy around Dean sometimes, and he gets sloppy around Bobby, and that's about it.

And Dean would rather not be around for it, honestly. Because he can't be supportive or cheerful when Sam's down, not for long. But Bobby, weirdly enough, can. Though, Sam's not usually down when he drinks at Bobby's. He's usually just...letting go. And, well, that's kind of nice, considering how uptight he usually is.

Dean's seen those two idiots drink together. Sam is a clingy drunk, and he'll put an arm around Bobby, or rest his hand on his shoulder, laughing when Bobby's cracking jokes, and even when he's not. 

And he'll ask stupid questions, like, "What's the dumbest monster you ever hunted?" or "Which one would win, Bobby, werewolf or shifter?" and Bobby will have to ask for clarification that Sam will slur back, pinpointed with flashes of teeth and dimples.

Sometimes Bobby ruffles Sam's hair, or asks him questions in turn, makes Sam think with that furrowed brow and that pout-prone mouth. 

"What's that?" Sam asks, pulling a plastic bag close, frowning at it, and Dean looks over for a minute, opening his eyes to see.

"Eye of Newt. And don't laugh," Bobby says with a quirk of his lip. "I'm serious. That's really what it is."

And sometimes Sam will shake his head and lean in even closer to Bobby, sometimes he'll whisper things and sometimes the things make Bobby snort or sometimes they make him redden or sometimes they make him lean forward until he can see Dean, eyebrows raised. 

Dean's glad to not have to put up with the affection and the questions and the whispers like Bobby has to.

Sometimes Sam'll stumble over to the amulet drawer and put seven of them on, or he'll play fumbled Keep Away with Bobby's hat, or he'll insult Bobby creatively in Latin until even Dean can't help but laugh.

Dean thinks it's kind of cute, like Sam's just the little idiot he always protected, that he came and got from Stanford, instead of the one that Jess happened to and all the rest happened to after that. Though, sometimes Sam and Bobby's stupid affection pisses him off. He can remember John doting on Sammy in the good times, because for all Sam's complaints, John _had_.

Sometimes, Dean leaves them in disgust, slamming the door, flipping them off when they can't see.

He's come back to see them dancing around before, just dancing in the kitchen like that's something grown men do. He's come home to see them close on the couch with an old photo album spread between them. He's come home to see them asleep, shoes and all, on Bobby's bed, not touching.

He's come home in the morning to see Sam sleeping off a hangover on his front and Bobby making his crappy excuse for a breakfast, a big, greasy breakfast.

Dean's a little jealous sometimes, but it's mainly memories of John that do that to him. Sam and Bobby are good friends, but Bobby is Dean's sort-of dad. He's supposed to have been Sam's sort-of dad, but Bobby was always more like an uncle to Sam, and now that Sam's an adult, one into research and stupid questions and Eye of Newt, or whatever, they're more like friends.

So Dean's a little jealous sometimes, yeah. But, mostly, he's glad for them. The two of them need to lighten up sometimes, after all, so he's glad to keep his peace and just watch, to kill two birds with one lazy stone.


End file.
